Rune
Still a bit of a WiP. Credit to Spector for the picture! ~Appearances~ >Common Appearance< Rune often appears to be around the ages of 18-21. Her hair is strawberry blond, and it falls just below her shoulders and seems to have a slight and natural wave. She typically wears it in a ponytail or sometimes a headband, with her bangs either typically covering her forehead or swept to the right. Her eyes have heterochromia; the left eye is blue with silver flecks and the right is green with gold flecks. She is average height, looking about 5'7", maybe 5'8", and has a skinny build. She has a fair skin tone and a spray of freckles along her arms and face. Rune prefers to wear a nice, button up forest green shirt, and black jeans with black combat boots. Sometimes she'll also wear a black or dark brown jacket. >Tree Appearance< A large oak tree about four feet thick. At the front of the tree, there's a very faint carving of Rune's sleeping face. While an oak, all of her leaves are sort of an orange red color, and the bark seems to be a lighter shade than the average oak tree. >''Alternate Appearance<'' On occasion, mostly just to mess with people's heads, she will change her appearance to that of Swampy's, her pervious name. In this form, she has long, wavy brown hair that reaches to about the middle of her back. Her eyes stay the same colors. She has a few freckles dotting her face. Her build is skinny and tall, reaching a height of around 6', 6'1". In reality, Rune can take on may different appearances, but those are the three she chooses to use the most. ~Personality~ Rune seems to be a carefree person, who's got a big imagination and often gets lost in her thoughts. She is often fascinated by possibilities, and loves thinking of how things could have gone, did go, how they might go, etc. She cares deeply for her friends, and often becomes very protective of them. She is very determined, often so to the point of stubborn, and becomes serious when she wants something done. Often times, she will put all other things aside just to get the one thing done she wants to get done. She loves to garden, read, write and draw. She has a tendency to be a worrier when things don't seem to go according to plan. She is afraid of heights. She is often emotional, and will grow angry, sad, or worried when things don't go to plan. She isn't very extroverted, and mostly sticks to either herself or her few friends. Around her friends, she is very open, and loves to talk. Rune has a mischievous side to her, but it doesn't show often. She does enjoy pulling the occasional prank, and she often does tease people. WiP ~Backstory & Role Play History~ When Rune was about fifteen, she went off to go explore in a nearby swamp, like she did almost every day for several years. But this day was different. Everything was fine until she stepped into a hidden pit of quicksand. She tried to get out, but only managed to fall further in. Somehow, after panic and stress, she got out. It was because the pit of quicksand led to a cavern with no exit, save it be the quicksand that brought her in. Curious and happy to be out of the quicksand, she looked around. Soon, she found a blue flower that she loved, and was fascinated by the fact that she had never actually seen any flower like it before. She stayed by it, seeing as she could find no way out of the cave. She began to starve. Out of hunger, she took the plant and ate it, thinking it might keep her alive long enough to find an exit. Instead, the flower turned her to a goddess. From that day forth, she has been a deity of mist, trees and swamps. However, there was one day when she changed completely and became a goddess of trees, magic and change. At this point, she switched her name to Rune. She does not remember the details of why or even how she changed, though there have been moments when she wishes she did. For a while, Rune didn't really talk with other deities. After a while though, she decided to try to get to know more people, which resulted in her meeting Kenshin. To be perfectly honest, Rune wasn't so sure what to think of him when they first met. He was cutting down young trees, ￼and after she had pointed out that she was the goddess of trees, he fixed them with a flick of his wrist. This left her confused, but also genuinely curious. After bothering him wirh questions, she found that she actually liked him. She didn't meet Kenshin again until she found him training Galaxian. WiP ~Character Relations~ Kenshin: Rune meet Kenshin while he was training. Part of his training involved cutting down some young trees, so to say the least, the two did not get along very well. They met again later when he was first beginning to train Galaxian, and, not trusting him, she decided to train Galaxian as well. Eventually, she warmed up to him, and she considered them friends, but as time went on, they ended up dating. After Kenshin saved her from Kokumajutsu's hideout, he proposed and they are now engaged. After Kenshin saved her from Kokumajutsu's hideout and proposed, they got married. WiP Galaxian Explosion: Galaxian is Rune's student. She teaches him with Kenshin, and they try to help him control his powers. Her training Galaxian has earned her the nickname of Rune-sama. She cares a lot for him, but due to a rash act that she wishes she could take back, she pushed him away. Galaxian aided her in her escape, and she is both happy and upset to know that he is still in Kokumajutsu's hideout. She was able to apologize, but since he didn't seem to acknowledge her apology, she believes he is mad at her. WiP Rina: Rina is a little girl that Kenshin found. For a while, she stayed in Rune's domain, and she grew quite attached to her. Rina always seems to make Rune happy. Rune loves how observant and cheery the little girl can be. After talking to Kenshin, they agreed to adopt Rina. Axton: Rune first met Axton when be arrived at her domain, claiming he was her son. Having to memories of him at all, she was completely confused. After Axton gave her a marble containing all of her memories of him and his father, who she had accidentally killed. She let Axton stay in her domain, and is currently trying to help him with his shapeshifting and spell casting. WiP Skylar: Skylar is Rune's assistant. She enjoys his enthusiasm and whimsical way of life. Over time, Rune has grown protective over him, especially after Alexander tried to kill him twice. WiP Kokumajutsu: Kokumajastu is one of Rune's two enemies. She hates how he attacked her boyfriend, and she hates him even more for kidnapping her and then creating a solid illusion that lead Kenshin to thinking she was dead. At the current moment, she isn't too sure what to think of him. On one hand, he tore her away from her loved ones, but on the other, he's been almost kind to her as he shares information about his past. WiP Alexander: Alexander is Rune's other enemy. He burned down her original domain, and has tried to kill her assistant twice. He is now also one of her kidnappers, which, to say the least, does not make her opinion of him any better. WiP Luna: Luna is another one of Rune's assistants. WiP Vixey: Rune does not like her other kidnapper. To Rune, Vixey seems bent on making her miserable and killing Kenshin, so it's clear their relationship isn't the best. WiP. Allen: Allen is Rune's ex-boyfriend. They met at a party hosted by Dalia, and afterwards, they agreed to meet again. A while later, they became a couple. Not too soon into their relationship, Allen began acting odd, and Rune gree worried. She tried to figure out what was wrong with him and see if there was any way she could help. As time went on, Rune began to realize she saw him as more of a brother than a boyfriend. Unfortunately, when Rune tried to tell him, he wasn't exactly himself, so he actually seemed excited about that. At the current moment, Rune still sees Allen as a brother-like friend, and is still worried about him, especially after trying to read his mind to find answers. Fallon: WiP ~Powers~ Rune normally sticks to smaller spells such as telepathy, teleporting, or morphing into her tree form. Of course, she can do far more than just that, someone if which are: * Shapeshifting/granting othes the ability to shapeshift * The ability to help trees grow and communicate with them * Most magical spells Ok yeah, that's about it XD ~Trivia~ * Rune likes to guess what her silverware is made out of * Rune's favorite genre to read is science fiction, especially those that involve some form of time travel * She can't cook. If she ever needs to make a meal, she'll use a conjuration or transformation spell * Rune burnt down her library in a time when she wasn't herself. She is currently trying to fix it * She's fluent in most rune languages * She has a sweet tooth, and especially loves butterscotch candies * Most of the rooms in her domain are empty * Her favorite color is green, specifically a deep forest green * After being in Kokumajutsu's magic resistant chains for about a week or so, it began to mess with her magic. This resulted in her now either turning herself or others into cats at random, and it's random when her magic changes her or another back into human form ~Gallery~ Feel free to add to it! Category:GGaD